All for me
by Harlequins Opsia
Summary: "C'est sûrement l'un des jours les plus importants de ma vie aujourd'hui." "Je stresse comme une fille papa" "Mon premier baiser avec ce foutu hyperactif" "Nos voeux sont justes perfects"


**Ah la la, me revoilà vous allez bien?**

**Bon, moi et toujours le Sterek hein! Une valeur sûre. Bref, il est un peu particulier mais je vous laisse lire, celui là est tellement fluffy que j'en ai mal à la gorge. Donc rating K quoi. **

**Faites attention aux passages en italiques okay? Sinon bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas :) tant pis pour ma pomme. Spoil de la saison 3b héhé**

**Harlequins.**

* * *

**All for me...**

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues -John Legend All of Me

Derek se tenait droit devant le miroir. Son oncle Peter s'affairait comme un diable autour de lui. Il s'examinait sous toutes les coutures, il se tourna de trois quart et se détailla. Il avait besoin qu'il soit impeccable. Il avait même rasé sa barbe de trois jours et sa peau d'habitude rugueuse était douce et lisse. Il prit le nœud papillon déposé sur la table à côté de lui. Il prit son gilet blanc nacré et sa veste noire.

Peter le regardait, à la fois heureux, ébahi et fier. Il s'avança doucement derrière son neveu.

« Regarde-toi Derek. Aujourd'hui tu deviens un homme. Tiens, j'ai un cadeau. »

Derek prit le petit coffre de velours et l'ouvrit. Il fronça les yeux d'incomprénsion et fixa son oncle.

« Les boutons de manchettes de mon mariage. Garde les. »

Derek observa les deux boucles argentées gravées d'un triskèle noir. Il releva les yeux, un regard bleu, orageux et inondé de larmes. Il grogna de sa propre faiblesse et étreignit son oncle si fort qu'il frôla l'asphyxie.

L'oncle le laissa seul méditer ses pensées. L'homme aux cheveux ébènes prit une chaise et s'assied. Il replongea dans ses souvenirs, il en avait encore le temps.

_Stiles courrait comme un dératé dans les bois. _

_Il arriva près du manoir Hale et reprit son souffle. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés et d'une main il les enleva de son visage. Il souffla et avança, agité comme jamais. Il fit un pas sur le perron délabré, puis deux et s'arrêta. Il s'était retourné il avait peur d'un coup et les martèlements dans sa poitrine ne voulaient pas se calmer. _

_L'alpha avait entendu le rythme irrégulier si distinctif de l'adolescent et avait ouvert la porte pour lui grogner dessus mais il perçu devant la porte la peur et une autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Il ouvrit la porte et se plaça derrière l'adolescent._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ? »_

_L'hyperactif sursauta, puis se figea. Le souffle chaud contre sa nuque l'empêchait de réfélchir correctement. Il se retourna très lentement, les joues rougies. Il regarda Derek avant de baisser les yeux timidement. _

_« Stiles ? »_

_L'ado se tortilla un peu plus et regardait gentiment ses pompes._

_« Je… »_

_« Stiles ! » grogna l'alpha « Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe oui ou merde ? Sérieusement, tu pues la peur à un kilomètre. »_

_« Je t'aime. » ces trois mots n'avait été qu'un chuchotement, prononcé bas, dans un souffle rapide et saccadé empli d'amour et d'espoir._

_Derek tituba légèrement sous le choc. Il regarda l'adolescent qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il guetta ses battements de cœur qui pour une fois était clairs et non désordonnés. Celui de Derek partait en tout sens. Son palpitant menaçait l'implosion. Son regard tomba sur les lèvres roses et brillantes, son loup gronda. Il détailla Stiles d'une manière presque bestiale. Il remarqua le torse fin et musclé, les bras cachés par sa chemise de flanelle et ses hanches oh combien si étroites. _

_Il recula brusquement alarmé._

_« Non, il ne faut pas, je- va-t-en Stiles. »_

_« Que- » l'adolescent pleurait maintenant. Son regard se voila._

_« Je le savais putain, qu'est-ce que j'attendais hein ? Que tu me tombes dans les bras ? Oh non, Derek-Sexy-I-M-Perfect-Hale ne veux pas du faible et maigrichon petit Stiles qui est dérangé et instable, qui a été habité par un psycho de la mort, mais qui vous aidés. Oh non, c'était trop un privilège pour moi ! Il est vrai qu'Oh TOI alpha suprême est trop bien et trop constipé par le flots d'emmerdes qu'est la vie. »_

_« Stiles… »_

_« Non ! Tu vas m'écouter bien gentiment. Tu m'oublies, tu rayes ma présence de ta vie, tu me zappes. Si t'as besoin d'aide, tu te démerdes. Et tu t'occupes plus de moi. Je me fous en danger, tant pis pour ma pomme tu viens pas parce que je vois que ça te fais bien chier. Alors arrête de t'embêter Hale. Je sais même pas comment je fais pour aimer un gros tas indolent comme pas deux. Putain Derek, tu m'énerves. Tu m'énerves ! »_

_Les paroles cinglantes cessèrent, Derek venait d'embrasser durement le garçon. C'était tout sauf doux et tendrement. Les lèvres de l'ainé bougèrent avidement contre les siennes, ses demandes étaient impérieuses. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de l'adolescent qui gémit. Il en profita pour glisser sa langue et jouer avec l'autre. Lorsque Stiles manqua d'air l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène._

_« Espèce d'abruti. » grogna l'alpha. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me rends dingue. A chaque fois que je te vois je peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te barricader dans un endroit où personne ne pourra te trouver, surtout pas après l'histoire du nogitsune. Alors arrête avec tes conneries moi alpha beau sportif et toi petit humain maigrichon médiocre. Tu es beaucoup plus fort que Scott, que la meute même. Alors je t'en supplie arrête. »_

_Stiles avait les yeux brillant, les lèvres rouges et gonflées et il regardait Derek comme si c'était… la chose la plus magnifique qu'il ait vu. Derek s'égara dans les prunelles chocolat étincelantes. Il en perdit la notion du temps._

_Stiles s'avança lentement et timidement à lui, pencha la tête de côté avant de sourire et de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Derek le prit par la taille et le regarda fiévreusement. Il savait alors qu'il était définitivement perdu. _

Il sourit seul et balança sa tête de droite à gauche et rit, avec une mélancolie certaine. Leur premier baiser était tout ce qu'il y a de ridicule et maladroit. A croire que ce n'était que des gosses. Ce qui était vrai. Il sourit et prit son portable. Il lui restait 5 minutes. Cora tapa un coup à la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Bro, t'es magnifique. Allez, tout le monde t'attends ! »

Derek se leva, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant d'avancer, le buste droit, fier et confiant. Les mots s'alignaient parfaitement dans sa tête.

Il arriva près de l'autel où Deaton l'attendait. Scott y était aussi, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda Isaac qui tenait un petit garçon dans les bras, un regard brillant de bonheur.

« Micah, attends tu veux, papa va aider tonton Derek et Dada Stiles. Allez s'il te plait mon ange, attends un peu, papa sera là et tu pourras monter sur ses épaules. »

« Mic' écoute Mama, tu veux ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête et s'assieds à côté d'Isaac, un peu plus calme.

Derek posa une main sur l'épaule d'Isaac, sourit à l'enfant et continua sa marche, il vit Lydia, le ventre rond, et une robe de mousseline beige et de petits talons crème assortis. Jackson avait une main possessive sur l'épaule de sa compagne et regardait Derek comme un frère l'aurait fait. Un simple regard, un sourire et les trois s'étaient compris. Il s'arrêta devant Deaton, un livre à la main qui le regardait souriant.

« Talia serait si fière de toi Derek. »

« Merci, pour tout Deaton. »

Un musique commença et Stiles fit son entrée, un bras crocheté à celui de son père. Il avançait sûr comme il ne l'a jamais été. Il semblait beaucoup mûr, plus confiant. Ses mèches brunes étaient à la fois coiffées mais non, ils avaient toujours un brin rebelle. Son costume était blanc et ses yeux rieurs. Son col haut laissa deviner le triskèle qu'il s'était tatoué, exactement là où Derek l'avait revendiqué. C'était un symbole, sa demande auprès de sa famille.

_Derek venait de revendiqué l'adolescent. Les bras chaud et fermes entouraient le corps fin mais musclé de Stiles, ils étaient en symbiose. I ouvrit les yeux lorsque des cris de loups se firent entendre. Derek se redressa vivement dans leur lit et ouvrit grands les yeux._

_« Derek ? »_

_« Ma famille… ? Tous les Hale sont d'accord pour notre revendication. Ils sont d'accords, leurs loups te considèrent comme leur… »_

_« Dans ce cas, je vais me faire tatouer ton triskèle là. » L'adolescent pointa du doigt la blessure qui saignait. D'un coup de langue Derek lécha le sang et embrassa alors son compagnon._

_Deux jours plus tard, Derek pris soin lui-même de tatouer Stiles, et de ce fait le marquer sien à jamais. _

Stiles s'avança, il n'était à plus qu'un pas de son homme à lui, son loup et il regarda son père qui hocha la tête.

« Je suis fier de toi fiston. Claudia le serait tout autant. »

Stiles lui sourit et prit la main tendue de Derek.

« Mon ange, tu es magnifique. »

« T'es pas mal non plus. » Et Stiles sourit à Scott et Deaton.

« Bien, nous allons commencer » articula Deaton « Je préside ici et maintenant la cérémonie visant à unir Derek Joshua Hale à Genim Stiles Stilinski ici présents. Si il y a quelque objection qu'elle se fasse maintenant ou sinon qu'il se taise à jamais. » Une minute passa et le silence religieux de la plaine encouragea les deux amoureux à s'unir. « Bien. Stiles ? »

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge.

** « Moi Stiles Stilinski, ici près de toi demande à t'épouser**

**Devenir la moitié de ton corps, de ton esprit et de ton cœur.**

**J'aspire à fonder avec toi un foyer aimant et aimé.**

**J'aspire à ton bonheur.**

**Je te suivrais jusque dans les tréfonds de l'enfer,**

** Malade ou non, inconscient ou non, possédé ou non**

**Je te ferais oublier ta peine, tes malheurs et déceptions.**

**Je deviendrais ton indispensable, ton tout et ton univers comme toi tu es le mien.**

**Je serais toujours dans ton cœur comme tu l'es dans mes pensées.**

**Et même si la mort nous sépare, je trouverais toujours un moyen de revenir amour. **

**Je t'aime Derek, et je veux devenir ton époux. »**

« Ou ta femme » cria Jackson qui se prit un coup de coude de Lydia.

**« Je veux devenir ta femme. »**

Deaton acquiesça et se tourna vers Derek. L'ancien alpha regarda Stiles fébrile.

**« Moi Derek Hale suis devant toi, **

**Devant l'homme aimé, l'homme de ma vie**

**Celui qui parle beaucoup trop**

**Qui me rend fou d'amour à chaque heure passée**

**Mon tout t'aime, ton tout m'aime**

**Je ne sais pas combien de fois je dois te le dire**

**Sans tes paroles je suis perdu,**

**Sans tes rires, je suis sourd**

**Sans toi à mes côtés je me meure**

**Je ne pourrai survivre sans toi**

**Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde deviendrait mon calvaire**

**Je risque ton avenir, je te mets en danger mais je t'aime**

**Tu es mon tout et mon rien.**

**Tu es ma fin et mon commencement**

**Et le jour, la première fois que tu m'as dit je t'aime j'ai su que j'étais perdu. **

**Je t'aime Genim, je t'aime et je veux fonder une famille avec toi,**

**Je veux t'avoir près de moi à chacun de mes réveils, **

**Je veux goûter tes lèvres chaque jour. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »**

Stiles se jeta au cou de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et l'attira à lui fiévreusement. Il souffla un oui tremblant et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Dans ce cas » déclara Deaton « Par les pleins pouvoirs qui me sont déclarés par l'état de Californie, je vous déclare maris et maris. »

« Ou femme » Articula Scott et ils pouffèrent tous de rire. Micah trottina jusqu'aux jambes de son père et lui tendis le cousin. Scott souleva d'un main son fils et Derek pris la bague qu'il fit glisser à l'annulaire de Stiles. L'anneau était fin, en argent et en platine gravées d'arabesques. Stiles fit de même pour Derek. Son anneau à lui était plus gros, en argent et or noir, les mêmes arabesques que sur celles de Stiles, cadeau de Christopher Argent.

Des hourra à profusion volaient dans l'air et tous arboraient des visages heureux, les problèmes étaient loin déjà.

Lydia et Jackson attendait un petit garçon, Isaac et Scott ne juraient que par leur petit Micah chéri, Micah adoré qui avait pris tous les traits d'Isaac.

Le téléphone de Derek sonna et il décrocha. Son visage se fit plus grave puis il s'illumina d'un coup. Il regarda en direction de Stiles et raccrocha.

« Stiles, la mère porteuse est enceinte. On va être papas dans neuf mois »

Stiles cria de joies et des larmes firent leur apparition. Il embrassa fougueusement son mari et cria dans un élan qui transporta ses amis. Ils étaient tous là. Danny, Ethan, Jackson, Lydia, Scott, Isaac et leur petit Micah, Peter, Mélissa et leurs triplées, son père, Cora, Deaton… Ils étaient tous là. Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

« Let's party ! C'est mon mariage non ? »

* * *

**So so, that's the end. Je voulais un mariag, je l'ai. C'était fluffy à soit mais un mariage ne doit pas être entaché avec les bribes de leurs nuits de folies je pense. On garde ça pour l'after-party hein ah ah. Breffonc cet OS est donc fini. J'ai couché l'idée sur pc et maintenant, je me sens mieux. A bonne entendeur! Reviews?**

**Harlequins.**


End file.
